The invention relates to a control device for transmissions of motor vehicles.
In such transmissions two actuators are positioned aligned with one another. Between them a control lever is positioned which is pivoted by the actuators in order to select in the transmission the desired gate or the desired gear. Since the actuators are aligned with one another, the control device has a respectively great length. Therefore, it cannot be used in all situations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a control device of the aforementioned kind such that it is of a compact design.